In various applications there is a need for a source of a stable reference voltage. For example, in an IC chip containing a large number of circuits, a reference voltage is used to set input reference levels for some of the circuits that receive other signals. It is preferred that the reference voltage source be made a part of the IC chip using the same fabrication technology so as to avoid the use of external components and reduce cost. Also, it is desirable to generate the reference voltage with low noise characteristics so as not to adversely affect the signals of the circuits in which it is used. Further, it is desirable for the reference voltage source to be temperature compensated to as great an extent as possible.